1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium stored with an information processing program, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A situation, in which an undegraded original image or source image in the bitmap format or the like is compressed, often arises, for example, in order to store the image or distribute the image by using the mail or the like. The data size can be lightened by compressing the image. However, the image quality of the compressed image is degraded as compared with the image quality of the original image in many cases. When the compression is the irreversible compression such as the JPEG compression or the like, the image quality, which has been degraded due to the compression, cannot be restored to the image quality of the undegraded original image (i.e., the original image or source image before compression). Therefore, if there is such a possibility that the high quality image may be required after the compression of the image, it is preferable that the original image is uploaded to a server or the like prior to the compression.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-203317 describes a document management system. In this document management system, an original image, which is inputted from a digital multifunction machine, is uploaded to a document management server by a document management client, while the document management client generates a thinned image from the original image uploaded to the document management server to display the thinned image. According to the document management system as described above, the original image, which cannot be restored from the thinned image, can be acquired from the document management server by the document management client, if necessary.
However, in the case of the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-203317, the original image, which is uploaded to the document management server, is managed by the linking with an identifier by the document management client. Therefore, the apparatus, which can acquire the original image, is limited to the document management client which is the apparatus of the upload source. Therefore, a problem arises such that even when an original image of an image lightened by a certain apparatus is uploaded to a server by applying the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-203317, the original image cannot be easily acquired from another apparatus, which is inconvenient.